NarniaRanger's ApprenticeLOTR crossover adventure
by The Farmer
Summary: After recieving an arrow wound from the picts, Will wakes up to find himself in middle earth with the Pevensies. Follow their adventure as they search for a way back to their homes, trying not to get killed in the war of the ring along the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, everyone! This is how it works. This is a Narnia/LOTR/Ranger's Apprentice crossover. I figure this story happens:**

**-After Prince Caspian, before Voyage of the Dawn Treader**

**-While Will is still Halt's Apprentice**

**-During the second MOVIE of lord of the Rings.**

**Peter = 16, Susan = 14, Edmund = 12, Lucy = 11, Will = 16**

**I know that Will has his own adventure when he is sixteen, but I don't want him to be older than Peter. So Please just bear with me. **

***If you have not read Ranger's Apprentice, a little background info is at the bottom of the chapter :)**

**Chapter 1 - Peter's point of view. **

"Peter! Hey, Peter!" Mother called up from downstairs, "come see this!"

"Just a sec, Mum!" I called back, hurridly shoving the broad sword that I had been practising with under my bed. Mother and Dad knew that I had it, but to actually be _practising_ with a sword (espically with skill) could cause some uncomfortable and preferably avoided questions. Glancing around my room, I picked up a school book that I was supposed to be reading for English. I flipped it open and randomly inserted my finger in one of the pages making it look like I had just been reading it, and jumped down from the loft into the kitchen skipping the laddar entirely.

"Nice!" Edmund commented from the kitchen table, shooting me an approving look. For that week in our cottage we had a dare going: don't touch the laddar for the entire week. Of course, it caused some problems going back up, but creativity had it's perks.

"And while we're on the topic," Mother said from in front of the old wood stove, "please refrain from climbing on the couch again. I don't mind the table, but the couch is absoloutley off limits."

"Sure mum." Edmund said, winking at me. The couch wasn't bad. We were just lucky she hadn't noticed what we did to the floor when we fell off the rocking chair that had been balanced on the table. _That_ was bad. And I never even dreamed of mentioning the plan that we had thought up (but were not brave enough to carry out) concerning the kitchen knives. Specifically the butcher's knife.

"So Edmund, Peter; wait – where are the girls?"

"They're off in the woods somewhere" I said, "what were you going to tell us?"

"well, I was going to tell all of you, but can you two ask the girls when they get back?"

"Depends on what the question is," Edmund said cheekily, "do I want to ask them?"

"probably." Mother frowned. "Oh well. You four have been interested in medival stuff lately, right?" At our nods, she continued. "Well, look at this flyer."

She handed us a little colourfull brochure with a picture of a young boy dressed as a knight. I took it, and Edmund read over my shoulder. I scanned the front, and then flipped it open. Quickly looking it over, I turned it over to the back.

"Hey!" Edmund complained, "I wasn't done with that page!"

I ignored him, and continued to read the flyer.

"That sounds cool." I said,

"can we go?" Edmund jumped in, having read enough of the flyer to know what it was about.

"Do you want to?" Mother asked. We nodded vigorously. "Okay then," she laughed, "but you'd better ask the girls."

"Oh, they'll say yes." I said, "sign us up!" And I walked out of the cottage after Edmund who had dashed off to tell the girls. Looking around, I saw them walking out of the woods with Edmund chattering excitedly.

"And it's a camp of some sorts, and I think it has to do with swords!"

"Really Edmund?" I laughed, "is that all you got out of it? You get to swing a sword around?" Turning apoligetically to Susan and Lucy, I explained.

"You see, Mother got this flyer for a camp somewhere in the country near where Professor Kirk lives. The great thing is, it is a two month long camp in an old castle. Everyone is assigned a role, and we basically live as medival times/fantasy! Kings, Queens, Knights, Pesants, the whole lot! Do you guys want to do it?"

"It would be just like Narnia!" Lucy said excitedly, "we could pretend it IS Narnia!"

"I doubt it would be _just_ like Narnia, but I'm up for it." Susan said.

"Great!" Edmund said, "I'll go tell Mother! Hopefully we can be Kings and Queens!"

Edmund raced off ahead of the other three.

"Honestly!" Susan sighed, "I don't see where he gets all his energy from! King Edmund the Just acts like an over excited two year old sometimes!"

I grinned. "Well, Edmund is twelve again and twelve still is pretty young. And you're just going to have to take it for granted that he is always going to act ten years less mature than he really is. So, yeah. He's two."

Lucy giggled. "Remember that time when he got into a pranking war with Corin? The castle was a battle zone for days!"

"Still, our brother is pretty mature, even if he knows how to have fun." Suzan frowned in thought, "so what's making him act obsessive compulsive all of a sudden?"

"I guess he's just excited." I said, "and to be honest, I am too. Like Lucy said, it's almost like going back to Narnia."

Susan scoffed. "This is going to be nothing compared to Narnia. They'll probably botch everything." An odd expression came over her face, and she added, "still. I'm pretty excited!"

"So am I!" Lucy squealed, and they did a dance on the lawn.

"Oh yes." I said sarcastically, "let's all act immeturaly, why don't we?" And we all started rolling on the ground in unreasonable but extremely contageous laughter. Edmund came out of the house a few minutes later, looking extremely confused as to what we were doing. Soon enough, though, he started giggling. Then laughing. And the five of us (Mother got drawn into our trap too) indulged in hysterical laughter.

"Are you ready to go?" Dad asked

"Yep!" Lucy said, "I'm so excited!"

"Have fun dears!" Mother called after us boarded the bus that would take us to camp. I led the way to an empty seat, and Edmund sat with me while Susan and Lucy chose a seat ahea of us.

"Ugh!" Susan said, "I'd forgotten how cramped these seats are."

"Forgotten?" a boy across the isle about Lucy's age asked, "how did you forget?"

"Mother has been homeschooling us ever since the war." Edmund explained, "we just haven't been on a bus recently. Is there a specific place to put our bags?"

"I don't think they thought of that." the boy said apolegetically, and grinned. "try sitting on them. By the way, my name is Neal."

"It's nice to meet you, Neal." I said, "I'm Peter, that's Susan, Edmund, and Lucy."

Susan smiled and waved at him, and then dug around in her suitcase that was at her feet (Susan preferred not to sit on it). She pulled out a notebook and a pen, and wrote something quickly on one of the pages. Then she handed it to me. Curious, I read it:

_Methinks we should not speak among ourselves of our great secrets within the hearing of other children._

_-Queen Susan the Gentle_

Smiling, I wrote a reply and passed it to Edmund:

_Good idea Su,_

_-High King Peter the Magnificant_

Hey you two. Get rid of the fancy titles. We're in this world now.

Ed.

_Once a king or Queen of Narnia, always a King or Queen of narnia. But I agree. No fancy titles._

_-Su _

_Hey! You started it, Queen Susan the Gentle!_

_Hey guys, what if someone found this paper?_

_-Lucy_

Never fear, Me'lady, I shalt guard this sacrid object with my life!

_The day you guard any such object with your life I will personally challenge your royal highness to an eating contest._

_Seriously? That's a dangerous promise. His appetite just keeps getting bigger and bigger!_

I resent that!

_But it's true!_

That doesn't matter. Do not make fun of a king's healthy appetite or you may not live to challenge him to another eating contest.

_I bet I could eat more than you any day! You're only 12, kid._

How dare you refer to me in that term! I will let thou knowest that I, King Edmund the Just, have fought many perilous battles!

_We're off topic **children**._

_We were never on a topic to begin with._

Did I not just make a point about referring to your superiors in deregatory terms?

_Superiors my foot._

_Can you put this away, Susan? We're here. And I'm still worried about someone noticing it._

_Of course! I'm glad you're showing sense, Lucy, I was a bit worried that I was the only mature one among us. *Sigh* Boys will be boys._

_I resent that!_

_Hey! Gimme that paper – I need to put it away!_

You have (sorry, had) it, silly. Here it is – put it away before Peter gets hold of it again.

_That's mean!_

Told you, Susan!

Susan smiled and then put the notebook back in her bag. We were the last to file off the bus.

"Okay, everyone! Line up over here please!" a councellor dressed as a medival lady called. We all lined up, and she led us into the castle that the camp was taking place in.

We sat in the banquet hall, around the long tables. At the head table, where the nobility would have sat, were the teachers. A man dressed as some sort of councellor stood up.

"Welcome, everybody!" He said. "You are here to learn all about living as the medival people would."

"no, we're here to have fun." Ed whispered.

"shut up!" Su repreminded him, "and listen!"

"and so," the councellor continued, "we have evaluated your forms and now will be telling everyone what your positions are. To start with, our master of the hounds is..."

I listened, excited. We had put a great deal of effort into our entrance forms, by which they would juge who would be best suited to what role. All four of us tried out as Kings and Queens. Naturally. The only problem was, there would only be one King and one Queen. I glared at Edmund. He returned my stare with vigor. Competition.

"Lucy Pevensie will be the head groom." he continued, about halfway down his list. I shot a sympethatic smile at Lucy, but she didn't seem to mind too much. Lucy did love horses after all. From then on, Susan sat up straight at the edge of her chair, shooting nasty glances at other elegable girls.

"Edmund Pevensie will be the Captain of the Guard."

I smirked at Edmund, while he looked crestfallen. We waited patiently until it was time to learn who the new King and Queen were.

"Susan Pevensie..." He said, and I grinned at Susan, "and Peter Pevensie!"

Edmund glared at me. I smirked. Ah, how sweet the taste of victory!

**Okay! Ranger's Apprentice Background Info:**

_In the Kingdom of Araluen (think medival Kingdoms), Will is apprenticed to a Ranger named Halt. Will is an orphan, he has no last name. Rangers are mysterous people. Think of them as a cross between a spy, an archer, and a brilliant strategian. They are Arluaen's 'elite' soldiers. They have a saying: one battle, one ranger. But Will is just an apprentice. So he is not at that level yet. He has a Pony named Tug who has been specially trained. Rangers specilize in Archery, but also have a throwing knife and a saxe knife they fight with. And they have camoflauge cloaks. If they want to, Ranger's can sneak right in front of you and you'll never see or hear them (hopefully)._


	2. story continued by

This story is continued by Boogalee99 under the name Relocation and Restoration.

Hope you check it out, and now that I'm back I should be able to finish 'Darkness Rising' and 'Mad-eye Harry'


End file.
